Molly Aztecs
Aztecs Molly(VAZF020) was born into the Aztecs Mob on December 16, 2009. Her mother was Monkulus, the dominant female of the Aztecs, and her father was an unknown male. The dominant male at the time was Monkulus' uncle Zaphod, of Vivian origins but he was not the father of Molly. Molly's littermates were her sister Kathleen(VAZF018) and her two brothers Cameron(VAZM019) and Gerald Durrell(VAZM021). All of the pups survived to adulthood. In November 2010 Molly was evicted for the first time, along with Lola, Snowflake, Toblerone and Kathleen. They all managed to rejoin the group. In February 2011 all of the females were evicted again, but once more they were able to rejoin the group. In June 2011 Molly, Snowflake and Toblerone left the Aztecs to form their own mob. Pandora The Aztecs females joined up with Van Helsing males and formed the Pandora Mob. Molly was the youngest of the females so she didn't take dominance. Instead, Snowflake became the dominant female. In July 2011 Molly's litter-mate sister Kathleen joined the group along with Zelda. That same month Molly's brother Gerald Durrell died of TB. After Snowflake fell pregnant she evicted all the females. Kathleen and Zelda rejoined the Aztecs while Toblerone and Molly rejoined the Pandora. The litter was then killed during a burrow raid from the Aztecs. In November 2011 Molly became pregnant for the first time. Sadly, she aborted her litter a month later. In February 2012 Molly fell pregnant again. That same month Toblerone overthrew Snowflake, who was pregnant, and became the dominant female. Snowflake and Molly gave birth to a mixed litter of five pups. Sadly, all of the pups were predated. In late 2012 Molly was evicted two more times but managed to return to the group on both occasions. In August 2013 Molly disappeared from the group but returned a month later. A month later Toblerone died and Snowflake reclaimed dominance. But then in November 2013 Snowflake died and Molly became the dominant female. She quickly fell pregnant but aborted her litter. However, within a month she was pregant again. In January 2014 she gave birth to her first surviving litter, which consisted of four pups. Shortly after Molly fell pregnant again, but she sadly aborted her litter. She fell pregnant and gave birth to her last litter, consisting of two pups, in June 2014. Sadly, Molly was predated in August 2014. Molly had been the last living Azttecs meerkat and Monkulus' last living offspring. Her niece, Shoshonna became the next dominant female. Offspring First litter born in March 2012, mixed litter with Snowflake, fathered by unknown males. VPAP004, Predated in March 2012 VPAP005, Predated in March 2012 VPAP006, Predated in March 2012 VPAP007, Predated in March 2012 VPAP008, Predated in March 2012 Second litter born in January 2014, fathered by an unknown male. Ossewaenia (VPAF020), Still Alive, living in Pandora. Kokkebenia (VPAF021), Still Alive, living in Pandora. T-Wink(VPAM022), Still Alive, living in Pandora. Himaachal (VPAF023), Still Alive, living in Pandora. Links Aztecs Mob Pandora Mob Monkulus Whiskers Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Pandora meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats